


Zen || Mystic Messenger || M!Reader

by YOIKOS (WENDlGO)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous ending ig, Blindfolds, I cut it off so u can let ur imagination wander lol, Light Bondage, M/M, Male!Reader bc I'm gay, Mostly just arms tied and, NSFW, PWP/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i guess?, this is self-indulgent lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WENDlGO/pseuds/YOIKOS
Summary: His hand glided up and down your legs as he pushed them farther apart little by little every time his hand would go back up. "Sit still for me, okay?" He asked as his fingers toyed with the hem of your shorts.





	Zen || Mystic Messenger || M!Reader

He shoved two of his fingers inside your mouth, pressing down on your tongue to force your lips apart. "Open wide for me~!" His melodic voice chimed out eagerly as he massaged your wet muscle.

You did as you were told and let your mouth open as much as you could without hurting yourself.

You felt warmness pool over you as Zen took his fingers out and draped your saliva over your chapped lips, moisturizing them only to have the gentle breeze make them cold. Your breathing hitched lightly when you felt something hot and fleshy glide across your bottom lip slowly.

Man, this blindfold was kind of taking the fun away.

Before you could linger on that thought, Zen grabbed some of your hair and pulled it upwards slightly. "I know I can't see your eyes but...look at me." He said, his voice coming out like a hushed growl.

You wasted no time in obeying his words and looked up to where his voice resonated from as you sat on your knees on the floor. You wanted to try and reach out for him but the bindings you had restricted much movement.

You felt his hand cease on the grip of your strands and instead had his fingers run through your mostly-tangled hair, causing you to wince as he forced his hand through to undue the knots. "Good boy." He muttered before going back to lining your lips with his cock.

Being a bit rebellious you leaned forward and engulfed his tip, licking at it while you had it in your mouth.

You could hear him trying to hold in his ragged sighs as you sucked on the sensitive part of his appendage. "[N-Name]." He breathed out as a warning. "What did I tell you about disobeying me?"

You let go of his member and looked away, trying to quickly think of a response.

Humming in thought, you replied. "Well, you didn't say I couldn't do that." Was your cheeky response.

You heard him chuckle softly at your antics as he ran a thumb across your cheek, just underneath the bottom eyelid. "You and your witty replies..." He muttered in adoration.

You heard him shuffling around after he took his hand back and flinched slightly when he was suddenly close to your right ear. "That's one thing I love about you, honey." He whispered as he rested his hands on your thighs.

You were grateful he was warm since your black shorts can't protect you much from the cold.

His hand glided up and down your legs as he pushed them farther apart little by little every time his hand would go back up. "Sit still for me, okay?" He asked as his fingers toyed with the hem of your shorts.

He waited until you nodded to do anything.

When you gave him your consent Zen let his first two fingers find themselves inside of your shorts and run themselves across your v-lines. He brought his soft pink lips up to your forehead and gave you a little kiss, smiling as he did so.

Zen brought in a third finger as he started going lower and lower with his teasing, already knowing that you were going to be getting a bit inpatient soon.

He couldn't help but take this slowly—even if it was painfully so for the both of you. He loved to hear your whines of need as he ran his hands all over your body, leaving kisses anywhere his mouth could go.

You giggled in surprise as his whole hand had found its way into your shorts and quickly started palming at your hard-on through the underwear. "A-Ah, Zen...!" You quietly called out as you leaned forward, spreading your legs apart more.

Despite you wanting to deny it, it was true that you would easily succumb to your lovers gentle, and harsh, touches most of the time. Seven had even called you a "bottom" because of that. It was...pretty embarrassing.

You couldn't look anyone in the eyes for a few days, to say the least.

"Mm...are you enjoying yourself, my prince?" Zen whispered out as he pressed onto your heat, earning a soft groan from you.

"Y-Yes." You replied, your mind relishing in the thoughts of what he's doing and what's to come.

Quickly getting an idea, Zen slowed down his movement and leaned his forehead onto yours. "You are my prince, [Name], and I am your godly servant. Tell me what you want—what to do—and I'll do it." He spoke as he brought both his hands up to your hips.

You held back a whine at the lack of touch on your lower region but perked up at his offer. So, this time he was the servant? Most of the time it's him bossing you around so you weren't complaining at his change of heart.

Zen waited patiently as he let you think over what you wanted. He was getting excited. Sure he could control himself better than you but he was still like putty in your hands. You had more influence on him than you think.

"I-I want you to..." He heard you say. He held back a soft snicker at your stutter and waited, his thumbs running along your sides. "...touch yourself." You finally spoke after a moment of silence, your voice barely audible.

"You want me to touch myself, my prince?" He repeated in a teasing manner, enjoying how you pursed your lips and furrowed your brows.

"When you say it like that I seem kind of like a pervert..." You muttered in response, head looking downwards a bit.

Zen laughed at your pouty state while bringing a hand up to lift your chin up. "If that's what my prince wants, it's what he'll get." He said before pecking your lips.

Once more you heard shuffling around and only assumed that he was getting in a better position or taking his pants off.

Actually, those might have already been off since his cock was in your mouth a few minutes ago.

"Be as loud as you want. I need to hear you." You said, trying to sound demanding yet failing.

"As you wish, my prince."

Zen sat down in from of you, leaning back on one hand while the other grabbed his member. His legs were spread apart in front of you and he couldn't help but wonder how it'd be if you were both blindfolded and tied together right now.

He wonders...if you'd go easy on him?

The rush of ecstasy that runs through his veins at the thought of you bruising his pretty little face brings Zen the encouragement he didn't need to start jacking himself off.

He takes in a soft breath and exhales slowly as his hand runs up and down his throbbing member. This somehow reminds him of when he was a rebellious teen and would touch himself in public places for the adrenaline. Somehow he never got caught, which he is immensely grateful for. Perhaps the Gods knew what would happen to his future if he was?

Dismissing the thought, Zen remembered that he had an audience in front of him. Although you couldn't see him, he wanted you to crave him just as much even if it were only by noise.

Letting a light moan pass through his lips, Zen spoke. "You have no idea what you do to me." He started as he ran his thumb over his tip, feeling the tingly sensation flow through his body. "When we're alone I can't help but think of what I could do to you.

"I could take you sweet and serenely, long and hard, bruise you up, show everyone you're mine..." He listed off, tilting his head back as his strands of hair fell onto his face. "Those are nice thoughts but now...now I wonder about something else."

He cracked one red-colored eye open and watched as you bit your bottom lip and rubbed your thighs together, clearly thinking of inappropriate things.

Smirking, Zen faced towards you with his head tilted slightly. "I wonder," he rolling his hips into his hand, suppressing down groans of pleasure, "what you would do to me?"

"Is that an invite?" You quickly replied, the feeling of need and want for your lover getting stronger.

Chuckling, he responsed. "Depends, my prince. Do you want it to be?"

Wasting no time, you scooted over to Zen and nodded your head slightly. "The blindfold and bindings. Off. Now."


End file.
